1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to skidboards and more particularly to an improved skidboard which is affixed to refrigerators and similar appliances which require a cushioned support and to the method of making such skidboard.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The skidboard in use prior to the skidboard of the present invention was formed of strips of wood separated by styrofoam spacers. Such skidboard, when assembled to the bottom of the refrigerator and put on a vibration test over a period of time, disintegrated, indicating that in some rail shipments trouble occurred from the vibration. The skidboard of the present invention with corrugated spacers held up perfectly in a similar vibration test and did not disintegrate.
The prior skidboard required heavier wood strips which resulted in a skidboard more than twice as heavy as the skidboard of the present invention. This is an obvious saving in freight costs and an advantage to the people handling the skidboards on the line.
The overall appearance of the skidboard of the present invention is noticeably better than the prior skidboard.
The safety feature of the skidboard of the present invention has been decidedly improved. The old skidboard was put together with nails that sometimes protruded and caused accidents to the people on the line. Also, the foam required workers to wear goggles as parts of the foam would fly in the air and be an irritation to the skin and a danger to the eyes. It also gave an undesirable odor.
The customer was unable to carry an inventory of the old skidboard due to the fact that it was made with green lumber and would warp severely after two or three days. To get around this they carried a one day inventory and got them assembled before warpage occurred. With the present skidboard, this would not be a problem.
The prior skidboard under a flat crush test completely collapsed at 2,900 pounds. The present skidboard takes over 14,000 pounds before crushing.
It will thus be apparent that the present skidboard has definite advantages over the prior skidboard.